Hip Hoppin' with R&B
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: What happens when a young hip-hopper decides to visit the feudal era? A hip-hop and R&B musical! The characters will sing about current emotions and situations. So plz R&R for the sake of it being my first time! (Complete)
1. Chapter 1 New Comer

Chapter 1: New Comer

"Where is she?" Shippo complained. He was anxious to see Kagome again. She had left to take another exam.

"I don't know, so shut up." Inuyasha said grumpily. Secretly he was anxious too.

Just then they heard a smack. They looked at the well and saw Kagome climbing out.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo yelled out and jumped on Kagome to give her a hug.

"Hey Shippo! I missed you too." Kagome said with a smile. Then they heard another smack and looked at the well once again.

Someone else was climbing out the well. A girl with Mocha colored skin and cocoa brown hair. Her eyes were hazel. At the moment they were a blue-green color because of the way the sun was shining on her and the color of the uniform. She had on the same uniform as Kagome only the skirt came down to her knees.

"Hey, what's crackin'?" the strange girl said with a innocent and childish smile. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look.

"This is my friend Tatsu. She is from a country called America." Kagome explained.

"Why is she darker than us? Is she a demon?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded. Tatsu just laughed while Shippo looked surprised.

"It's alright. I'm not a demon I'm a human. I am darker because my ancestors are from a place where everyone is dark." Tatsu explained kindly to the cute little fox demon.

"Oh" Shippo said embarrassed.

Miroku walked up to Tatsu and took her hands and held them in his. "Hi, I'm Miroku. Would you like to bear my children?"

Tatsu let out a sigh. She smiled at him kindly. "Sure, why not?" she answered calmly.

"Really," Miroku smiled then looked suspicious.

"NO!!!" Tatsu punched Miroku right in his nose. Blood poured out as he fell back and hit the ground with a thud.

Kagome walked over to Miroku and tend to his possibly broken nose. Sango looked frustrated and disgusted. Tatsu had the obvious look of annoyed.

"Heh, I think I like her," Inuyasha commented to Sango.

"Me too," Sango replied, "I'm Sango, and this is Inuyasha, and that's Kirara. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi, same here. With one exception," Tatsu responded. Everyone laughed except for Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2 Miroku's Fantasy

Chapter 2: Miroku's Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha including Miroku. Nor do I own the song of "What's your Fantasy", so my props to Ludacris. However I do own the character Tatsu, of course.

Kagome finished attending to Miroku's nose. He had a bandage on it and a tissue to catch the blood. Miroku got up slowly and dusted himself off. Shippo jumped on his head.

"You really think you'd learned by now. After all the abuse you receive and everything else that's happened," Shippo informed the obvious to Miroku.

"I'm surprised she didn't rearrange your face. Tatsu is the captain of the kickboxing team," Kagome revealed to Miroku.

"What's kickboxing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Kickboxing is a sport of strength. When you're in a contest there's two people. The strongest person wins," Tatsu leaned over to Miroku's ear, "and I'm undefeated," she whispered.

Suddenly Miroku looked nervous, "Sango, protect me," Miroku grabbed on to Sango's leg.

"Why should I? She's the least of your problems," Sango pushed him off.

"Because there's something I always wanted to tell you," Miroku looked serious while he held her hands. Sango looked worried.

The area dimmed. Miroku let go of Sango's hand when a spotlight shown on him. The music started to play.

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Give it to me now, give it to me now

give it to me now, give it to me now

Chorus: (2x)

I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes

and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor

I wanna ah ah I make it so good you don't wanna leave

but I got to kn kn kn know what's your fan-ta-sy

I wanna get in the Georgia dome on the fifty-yard line

when the dirty birds kick the tree

and if you like in the club we can do it

in the DJ booth or in the back of the VIP

whip cream with cherries, strawberries on top

lick it don't stop

with the doe lock

don't know while the boat rock we go buy

robots or they got to wait till the show stop

or how 'bout on the beach with black sand

lick up your thighs and call me Pac man

table top or just give me a lap dance

the rock to the park to the flat lands

that man Miroku (woo) in the public bathroom

or back or a classroom

how ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon

see I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em

I flash 'em and out last 'em

And if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em

I'll let 'em free

and the tell me what they fantasy

like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me

(chorus)

I wanna get you in the bathtub

with the candle lit you give it up till they go out

or we can do it on stage of the village concert

cause you know it got sold out

or red carpet (beep) could just roll out

go 'head and scream you can't hold out

we can do it in the pouring rain

Runnin the train when it's hot or cold out

How 'bout in the library on top of books

But you can't be too loud

"Ew! Stop!" Sango interrupted with a yell. She then started to beat Miroku upside the head continuously. Everyone else shook his or her head slowly.

That is the second chapter. I know, . . . it doesn't make sense. Well I hoped you like it. For the next chapter I need three reviews. No flames please. I accept constructive criticism. (It almost was five reviews).


	3. Chapter 3 Shippo's Candy Girl

Chapter 3: Shippo's Candy Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha including Shippo. Nor do I own the song of "Candy Girl", so my props to New Edition. However I do own the character Tatsu, of course.

Moments later Miroku regained conciseness. Everyone was playing B.S. Miroku walked over to see what the rest were doing.

"Nice to see you're awake," Sango said sarcastically.

Miroku sat next to Tatsu and observed the game. Tatsu looked at him. First she giggled then she looked sympathetic.

"Aw shit, you really are an idiot," Tatsu spoke while she patted his head with pity for him.

Everyone laughed while Miroku looked embarrassed. Then he let out a sigh to relieve himself.

"Well now I can give out some stuff I brought from 'our' era," Kagome informed while she searched in her bag. She gave Miroku some graham crackers. Sango received some Oreos. Tatsu handed Inuyasha a can of Vienna sausages. "Here you are Shippo," Kagome handed him a bag of Jolly Ranchers.

"Aw, thanks Kagome," Shippo opened the bag and took one out.

The area dimmed. Shippo looked scared and confused. The music started playing. He sang. (Sorry I don't have all the words. I couldn't find the lyrics so I relied on memory. Damn!)

My girl's like candy

A candy treat

She knocks me right up off my feet

She's so fine as can be

I know this girl is the one for me

Candy girl

You're on my world

You look so sweet

You're a special treat

Candy girl

All I want to say

When you're with me

You're runnin' all my day

All I know

When I'm with you

You make me feel so good

Through and through

It's the way you walk

And the way you talk

You know you look so good

You make me forget my thoughts

(Do you really love?) Do you really love me?

(Don't you really care?) Don't you really care?

(Do you really need?) Do you really need me?

And then you're always there

Every night and every day

I'm thinkin' of you in each and every way

'cause all I know

When I'm with you

I need your love each and every day

The music stopped and Shippo sat down. He was really confused about what just happened.

"Wow Shippo! That was great," Kagome praised Shippo.

"You really think so?" Shippo sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, the brat might actually be good at somethin'" Inuyasha rubbed Shippo's head.

"Hey!"

"I think he's right. You got skills," Tatsu complimented then tipped his nose.

That was the third chap. What do you think? I don't care if I didn't get the three reviews I wanted. Ha ha the next chapter might be a little surprising. Guess who is singing next. Send in those reviews. I want at least three guesses before I submit the next chap. Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshy's Fresh

A/N: ariel you were right! How'd ya guess? You gotta tell me what gave you that idea. I know only two people reviewed but I was getting impatient again. To those bastards who won't review; GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 4: Sesshy's So Fresh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha including Sesshomaru. Nor do I own the song "So Fresh, So Clean" so my props to Outkast. HOWEVER I do own the character Tatsu. I hate repeating myself, but these damn lawyers are riding my ass.

Just then they heard a noise from the woods. Everyone looked that way.

"What was that?" Tatsu asked worried.

"Don't know, but whatever the hell it is I'm gonna kill it," Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

Then they heard a mysterious chuckle from the same direction. Then a man with white hair walked out from the woods. It was Sesshomaru followed by Jaken and Rin.

"Nice to see you again Inuyasha," Sesshomaru had a hand on his supposed tail. (I really don't know what that thing is).

"Who's that?" Kagome asked pointing to Rin. Rin walked up to Kagome and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Rin. What's your name?" Rin said cheerfully

"We don't have time fo . . ." Inuyasha was suddenly interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Tatsu. It's nice to meet you. Forgive Inuyasha, he's a grumpy person," Tatsu laughed while Inuyasha growled.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants, Mr. Grumpy Pants" Rin danced around happily.

"Ah yes, and who's this?" Sesshomaru looked at Tatsu

"She just said her name you jack-ass. You should've been paying attention," Inuyasha snapped.

"Hm, Tatsu wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I have to say I'm loving your style. Mysterious mixed in with classy and serious," Tatsu complimented while she fluffed his tail.

"Ah thanks, I think," Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

Just then, once again, the area dimmed. A spot light was on Sesshomaru and one was on Jaken and Rin. The music began. Rin and Jaken started to sing shortly after. (Jaken sings what's in the (). Rin sings the stuff that's not. Sesshomaru only sings the verses)

Chorus: Sung by Rin and Jaken:

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean

(So fresh and so clean clean)

Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean

(So fresh and so clean clean)

Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean

(So fresh and so clean clean)

I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean

(So fresh and so clean clean)

Sir Luscious got gator belts and patty melts and Monte Carlo's

And El Dorado's I'm waking up out of my slumber feeling like Ralo

So follow it's your time at the Apollo

Minus the Kiki Shepard what about a (beep) in a leopard-print

Teddy Pender-grass cooler than Freddie Jackson

Sippin a milkshake in a snowstorm

Left my throat warm in the dorm room at the AU

We do hey you and might do some cake too

But you must have me mistaken with them statements that you make

Cause

Chorus

Canary yellow seven house of business on display

My (beep) Bungle whipped it up so I gone get my rims today

So a (beep) can ride out to the colorful hideout

I'm a show you how to wild out like Jack Trippa

Let me be bambino on your snippas

YKK on yo zippa lick you like a lizard

When I'm slizzard or sober 6 million ways to fold ya

Like Noah I get crews to choose and you get pretty deep

But I'll call yo ass round 8-ish I know you'll be there for me

Cause

Chorus

Those huge baby eyes get to runnin off at they mouth

Tellin me everything that's on yo nasty mind

They say your malnutrition in need of vitamin D

And inviting me to that tingle in yo spine

I love who you are love who ya ain't you so Anne Frank

Let's hit the attic to hide out for bout two weeks

With change and no chains and whips I do suck lips

Till hips jerk and double time the boy next door's a freak

Ha Ha

Chorus

(And we are...) the coolest mother **funk**ers on the planet

(In my mind...) the sky is fallin ain't no need to panic

(But Oh oh...) I got a stick and want yo automatic

(Oh oh oh...) Compatible created in the attic

Repeat

Chorus 2x

The music stopped. Sesshomaru looked around a bit. Jaken was scared. Rin had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was fun! Can we do that again Sesshy?" Rin asked innocently

"SESSHY!!" Inuyasha was rolling on the ground cracking up. Sesshomaru gave him a glare.

"Weird things are going on around here. I feel like I shall do this another time. You will see me again little brother," Sesshomaru left with Jaken and Rin following close behind.

"Little brother?" Tatsu questioned, "I think I see the resemblance."

"I think it is best that you not mention this," Miroku advised. Inuyasha was growling.

"Oh okay. No problemo."

That was Chapter 4. That one probably didn't make since either. And it wasn't particularly funny. I'm not really a good writer. Well Review to tell me what I can do to make it better. I'll be waiting. Don't use harsh words though. I did say I accept constructive criticism, but no flames! Au revoir.


	5. Chapter 5 Sango's Goodies

A/N: Now it is going to get more interesting. They are going to change outfits. Some I'll have to be creative though. Also I thought its time the girls starting singing. How fun!! .

Chapter 5: Sango's Goodies

Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own the characters of Inuyasha including Sango. I also do not own the song "Goodies" no matter how much I like the song. So I must give my props to my girl Ciara. Tatsu, on the other hand, is mine, so HANDS OFF!!!

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tatsu asked. She was lying down on the ground bored.

"I don't know. I'm pretty bored too," Inuyasha replied with a sigh. He was sitting next to Tatsu who started humming a song.

Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha writing random things in the dirt with a stick. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder watching her write. Sango was sitting on Tatsu's left with Kirara on her shoulder sleep. The monk, unfortunately for Sango, was lying next to Sango.

Tatsu sat up. "Psst."

"Hmm," Sango looked at Tatsu.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Uh sure."

"Are you in love with Miroku?"

"What? That's insane."

"Is it? I saw the way you looked when he held your hand. And when you beated him senseless it was out of embarrassment not disgust."

"That's crazy. The song was really nasty." Sango's face was beet red.

"But the fact that he was singing it to you made it worse for you."

"Ha! There is no chance in hell that would happen. He already knows that."

"Does he?"

"He better."

At that very moment, once again, the area dimmed. Everyone had a mix of two expressions. A "thank god something's is happening" with a "oh no, not this again" look. Sango had on the black strapless shirt and jeans from the video where she was in the car. The shirt didn't cover her back or the sides of her stomach. It looked like a demitted "X". Sango was embarrassed and in a somewhat panic. She started to sing. (The music doesn't come on until after she sings.)

My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

(Music starts)

You may look at me and think that I'm  
just a young girl  
but I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein' too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.  
  
Chorus: 

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin' home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein' too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein' too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it  
  
chorus

You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.  
  
Chorus (2X)  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

Sango has both of her hands over her mouth. She is really super embarrassed. _Oh god, just kill me._

"Wow Sango! That was really great," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yes Sango. It was truly beautiful," Miroku obviously.

"Really? Thank you."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha noticed Tatsu looking like she was going to explode.

Tatsu burst out laughing. Everyone else looked confused. Sango charged at Tatsu. Tatsu blocked the punch.

They continued to fight.

That was Chapter 5. Funny stuff, eh? Well review for me. Only one person reviewed me last time. Thanks love. You also get my props. The outfit was hard to describe. I hope you liked it! Adios.


	6. Chapter 6 Forget Your Ex

A/N: Just a few words from our author: First, I'm so sorry it took me so long. I blame Johnny Tremain, uh-long story. Then, I need help with finding a song for Kouga or Koga. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also ladyhawk89- what was up with that review you gave me? Felt like I was back in the 90's. Ha, no for real though that was not cool. But you know you gots to say it loud. Maybe with your approval I'll tell you my race(s). I don't want to put much info on here. But I appreciate you reviewing me. MUCH PROPS TO MY SISTAH!!!

Other Person: Sistah?

A/N: Don't ask. Moving onward!!!

Chapter 6: Forget your Ex

Disclaimer: I've told you!! I don't own the characters of Inuyasha!! Including Kagome, Thank God!! I also don't own the song "Case of the Ex". So my many props to my girl Mya!! The character of Tatsu Tsunaka is mine though. So to the lawyers either sue me or get off my ass. I know I got money, but I ain't rich. Story Please!!!

Both the girls paused for a while. They were getting tired for they had been fighting for a long time and neither of them had received a blow. Something had to be done quickly.

"Guys stop it," Kagome interrupted. They brought their hands down.

"So sorry Kagome," Sango said to her breathlessly.

"My apologies as well," Tatsu was breathing hard as well.

"That's okay."

"Aw man, what'd ya do that for?" Inuyasha complained.

"I know it was so entertaining," Miroku added.

The three girls got super angry.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled while Tatsu and Sango slapped Miroku at the same time.

"Such a shame," Shippo commented while shaking his head with arms crossed.

When Inuyasha sat up he heard something from the woods. He turned and looked that. He swore he saw Kikyo.

"Ki-ki Kikyo?" he whispered. Kagome just happened to hear him.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Inuyasha and Kagome spent a couple of seconds staring at each other with sad eyes. Inuyasha looks away.

"Umm, okay . . ." Tatsu fidgeted.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you say what I think you said?"

Inuyasha looked up at her again. Then the area dimmed. Kagome was in Mya's outfit from the video where she was dancing with the pole in the desert. When the Music started she sang.

It's after midnight and she's on your phone

Sayin' come over cuz she's all alone

I could tell it was "ex" by your tone

But why is she callin' now after so long

(Hook)

Now, what is it that she wants?

Tell me what is it that she needs

Did she hear about the brand new Benz?

That you just bought for me

Cuz y'all didn't have no kids

Didn't share no mutual friends

And you told me that she turned trick

When y'all broke up in '96

(Chorus) 2x:

Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no

And her feelings start to show

Boy I really need to know – and

How ya gonna act

How ya gonna handle that

Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back

There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past

Obviously cuz that (beep) did not last

I know how a woman will try to game you

So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose

(Hook)

(Chorus 3x)

Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night

Tell me why she in your life trying to get what's mine

She don't know me, she's about to know me

I'm in your life that's how it's gon' be

I seen her photo, she ain't even all that

So if you want her back, you can take her back

Cuz game recognize game, I can do the same thing

Get it right, change or take back this ring

(Chorus 3x)

When the song ended Kagome walked away sadly. Inuyasha stared at the ground. Tatsu followed Kagome into the woods.

"Kagome, wait!!"

"Why? To be reminded that I only come in second place to her."

"I don't know who she is, but he has to be more of an jack ass then I thought to choose you second." Kagome laughed at Tatsu's comment. (Don't know why I'm giving her sympathy. It's so crazy.)

"Thanks Tatsu."

"No prob. You know I handle some thangs." Kagome laughed again.

That was the 6th chapter I believe. Somewhat on the "whatever" side. I hoped you still liked even though it's not really a humor right now. The next couple of chapters aren't going to really be humorous, but I'll try to add some humor into them. Once again, so sorry for making you wait. Hopefully I'll check in soon. Aloha!!


	7. Chapter 7 U Remind Inuyasha

A/N: Hellos from the crippled. Thy pain is result of karma. But once again, thy blame Johnny Tremain. A fictional character from the revolution. Thus... thy must be insane.

Chapter 7: U Remind Inuyasha

Disclaimer: (growls) I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. That of course includes Inuyasha. I also do not own the song "U Remind Me" so my props to Usher even though he's getting on my nerves. However I do own Tatsu and you can't have her!! Damn lawyers need to leave me alone.

"Come on. Let's join the others," Tatsu put a hand on Kagome's back.

Kagome nodded. Together they walked back to the others. When they got back Shippo was giving one of his famous lectures to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You are so stubborn! You go and apologize to Kagome!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha yelled as he hit Shippo on the head to make him leave him alone.

"You're so mean! I can't see how she puts up with you," Tatsu looked at Inuyasha disgusted. Then she walked over to him and smacked him upside his head.

"Ow, hey!!" Inuyasha growled at Tatsu.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Tatsu smirked at him. Then Inuyasha sat up with a sad look on his face.

Then, at that very moment, the area dimmed. When the spotlight shined on Inuyasha he had on some jeans, a white T-shirt, a red jacket that was unbuttoned, and he had on some black and red Adidas with the five stripes. (Personally, I prefer Reeboks. Especially Reebok Classics, black. Moving on.) The music began, and shortly after Inuyasha started to sing.

See the thing about you that caught my eye

Is the same thing that makes me change my mind

Kinda hard to explain, but girl I'll try

You need sit down this may take awhile

See this girl she sorta looks just like you

She even smiles just the way you do

So innocent she seemed, but I was fooled

I'm reminded when I look at you

But

Chorus:

You remind of a girl that I once knew

See her face whenever I, I look at you

Wouldn't believe all of the things she put me through

This is why I just can't get with you

Thought that she was the one for me

'Til I found out she was on the creep

Oo she was sexin' everyone, but me

This is why we could never be

(Chorus)

I know it's so unfair to you,

But I'd be lingering the rest to you,

Wish I knew; wish I knew how to separate the two

You remind me, whoa...

(Chorus 2x)

As the song ended Inuyasha walked into the woods. Everyone else sat there silent. Kagome started to cry again.

"Oo, Awkwardness."

"I'll go see where Inuyasha's going," Miroku stood up. Kagome nodded her head.

Before Miroku entered the forest they heard a rustle from a bunch of bushes behind them. Everyone took precaution to be ready for anything. They weren't ready for what was about to happen next.

* * *

Yeah!!! Chapter 7 is up!!! Whoa, major drama. Whoever said they wondered what Inuyasha was going to sing. Well now you know. Ladyhawk89- Screw you too. Other person- That's why I'm making this story. The story is far from over. Still need those suggestions for songs for Koga. No one suggested anything. The next chapter is going to be fun!! My props to the two people that reviewed me. Arigato!!! I think... 


	8. Chapter 8 Kagome vs Kikyo

A/N: Well I'm finally putting the next chapter up. I've been busy. Then all this stuff with this website started to happen. NO ONE WILL GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR A SONG FOR KOUGA!!!! FINE!!! FORGET ALL OF YOU!!!!! To Ladyhawk89: Yeah, I always do. What's your point? Now on to the next chapter.

Chapter 8: Kagome vs. Kikyo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, including Kikyo. Which really sucks! Such a cool character should have a cool creator, not that I know if Takahashi is cool or not. I also do not own the song "The Boy is Mine" so my props to Brandy and Monica for such a cool song. Tatsu is the creation of the cool, but insane me.

The bushes continued to rustle. Then, from behind the bushes a mysterious being appeared. This person remained in the shadows hiding their identity.

"Show your face!" Miroku called out.

The figure moved from out of the shadows. It was a woman, it was Kikyo!

"Kikyo!! What are you doing here? You've caused enough trouble!!" It was obviously Kagome who shouted this out to her. Tears were coming from her eyes like they always are. She's such a crybaby.

"I am here because I want to be. I am here to reveal the truth to you." Kikyo's face was straight and serious.

"The truth? I don't understand?"

"I wouldn't expect a silly girl to understand. I am here to tell you that Inuyasha's heart belongs to me."

"What?!?!"

"You heard me. He is mine."

Suddenly the area once again dimmed. There were two spotlights. When the one on Kagome shone she was wearing jeans with a green shirt. Kikyo had on jeans and a red shirt when a spotlight shone on her. The music started to play and they sang.

Chorus: Both

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

Kagome:

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man. Are you insane?

Kikyo:

You see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

But your blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

Kagome:

You see I tried to hesitate

I didn't wanna say what he told me.

He said without me he couldn't make

It through the day. Ain't that a shame?

Kikyo:

Maybe you misunderstood

Cuz I can't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

Because my love is all it took

(Chorus)

Kikyo:

Must you do the things you do?

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Kagome:

I think that you should realize

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside

Kikyo:

You can say what you want to say

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

Kagome:

When will you get the picture?

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away it's my time to shine

And if you didn't know the boy is mine

(Chorus)

Kikyo:

You can't destroy this love I found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

Kagome:

What makes you think that he wants you?

When I'm the one that brought him to

This special place in my heart

'Cause he was my love right from the start

When the song ended Kikyo continued to give Kagome a death glare. Kagome ran off into the woods crying. Sango ran after her. Kikyo looked at Tatsu.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tatsu Tsunaka, but everyone calls me Tatsu," She stood tall and confident. She looked Kikyo straight in the eye.

Then from the other side of the woods Inuyasha came walking out with his head down. When he looked up his eyes grew big in surprise.

"Ki-Kikyo?" he mumbled.

* * *

Awesomer!! I'm done the . . . 8th chapter!! Had to think for a sec. I officially hate the holidays. Don't forget to review!! Well I'll see y'all later. Owari!! 


	9. A Song for Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Sometimes I wish I did. Sometimes I'm glad I don't.

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?

IN: That means shut up.

Tatsu: Now that's not nice.

IN: Since when did you care? I created you.

Tatsu: Yeah you're right.

IN: This isn't a continuation of the story. This is simply to ask of the opinion of you guys without getting into trouble.

Tatsu: You always find a way to break the rules and not get into trouble. I cannot believe how slick you can be.

Kikyo: Slick huh?

IN: Back to the point. No thanks to you guys (and you call yourselves the readers) I'm now stuck between three songs for Kouga. (Yes I switch the spelling occasionally. Sue me.)

Inuyasha: The first song is "I Need Love" by LL Cool J.

Kagome: The next song is…

IN: Oops.

Sango: You killed Kagome!

IN: Oh well. She was annoying anyways.

Kikyo and Tatsu: _Clap_

IN: Thank you. Shippo, could you be a good little fox and say her part? If you don't, you'll end up like her.

Kikyo: You're evil.

IN: _Smiles_ I know. It's a glorious thing. So y'all listen up and do as I say or Naraku will be the least of your problems.

Everyone: O.O

IN: Now Shippo, please go ahead.

Shippo: The second song is "Let Me Love You" by Mario.

Tatsu: I love that song!

IN: Who cares damn it!

Tatsu: Screw you!

IN: Please and thank you's!

Miroku: Now I finally get to talk. The last song is "My Place" by Nelly and Jahemi?

IN: Jahiem, JAH-HEAM.

Miroku: Oh. Will you bear my children?

IN: _Kills Miroku _Oops.

Sango: OMG YOU KILLED MIROKU TOO!!!

IN: It was an accident. I swear it.

Koga: That's great about the songs, but if Kagome is dead whom am I singing to? Is Tatsu my new woman?

Tatsu: O.O

IN: Hot damn! You guys' review and vote while WE go get the Tenseiga and bring these two back.

Inuyasha: Do we really have to bring the monk back?

IN: Yes, so you're going to deal with it! Got that!

Inuyasha: _Under his breath _Stupid wench, expect me to kiss her ass.

IN: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Damn it all.

IN: Vote for the song you want. I'll update ASAP, but if I don't get any reviews or votes on a song for Kouga I'll remove the story and there will be nothing you can do about it.

Koga: That's not fair. Do everyone else, but not me.

IN: Your not even last so chill. I refuse to make you go last.

Kouga: Oh. Hey could you…

IN: No.

Koga: But I didn't…

IN: I don't care.

Sango: You really aren't the nice, good girl everyone portrays you to be.

Kikyo: Nope, and that's why she's cool with me.

IN: Hey thanks, but don't get too modest. Ruins your image.

Kikyo: I'll keep that in mind.

IN: What are you waiting for? Hurry up and VOTE!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Kikyo's So Gone

A/N: Hello again. I'm sorry I haven't been able toupdate in forever. I've been so busy lately. I haven't had time to do anything that I want to do. I wrapped presents a while ago though. _Proud._ That reminds me; I have more presents to wrap! Crap!! Anyone reading this that likes Yu Yu Hakusho read my X-mas fic I wrote. It's the twelve days of Christmas song fic. I don't have an obsession with song fics, just fics that haven't been done that should be. Long note, I'm sorry.

Chapter 9: Kikyo's So Gone

Disclaimer: What's the point? I've already done this. I don't own the song "So Gone" so my many props to Monica. For the other part just go back to chapter 8.

"Yes, it's me Inuyasha. I was just getting ready to leave," Kikyo turned the other way and took a step.

"Kikyo! Wait!!" Inuyasha called after her.

He grabbed her wrist hoping to stall her. Kikyo turned to look at him. Then she looked at his hand on her wrist.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!"

She broke her wrist free. She looked him dead in the eyes. Inuyasha's eyes grew sadder. She almost looked sympathetic.

"Kikyo, please don't leave me."

"Give me one good reason to stay."

"Because I love you."

"If you love me, then why do you long for my reincarnation? True, we share the same soul, but she is not I. You must choose, Inuyasha. You can't have both of us."

Inuyasha looked at the ground shamefully. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't possibly choose. Kikyo was his first love, but Kagome is always there. Yet there is this history he has with Kikyo. She died for him, and if she truly hated Kagome she would've killed her already. (Like I would've done by now. Tatsu: But you did. IN: Oh yeah. Arigato Sesshomaru Sama! Sesshomaru: . . . . . .)

On the other hand Kagome is always by his side. Even with all the bickering they do. And even when she goes back to her time he knows that she'll always come back. And there was something else; Kagome was still alive. She has this warmth that Kikyo no longer has. It seemed even Kikyo's heart had turned cold. No matter how much he loved her, nonetheless Kikyo would never be alive once again. Her body is nothing but grinded up bones and clay. How could he possibly be with something that is no longer alive. He looked into Kikyo eyes with confusion and sadness.

"Kikyo."

"Good bye Inuyasha."

Kikyo turned again to leave. Once again she was stopped by Inuyasha's confused soul.

"No, don't go!" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kikyo looked at him again. She turned to him. She walked towards him and put a hand on each of his cheeks. (The face, for those of you with a sick mind.) She kissed him softly.

When she came back from the kiss the area dimmed . . . again. When a spotlight shone on Kikyo she was wearing Monica's black and white poncho from the video. She also had on some black booty shorts. (No laughing. That is what she was wearing in the video.) The music started to play and Kikyo sang.

Silly of me

Devoted so much time

To find you faithful boy

I nearly lost my mind

Drive pass your house every night

In an unmarked car

Wondering what she had on me

To make you break my heart

You make me feel

You make me feel I'm so gone (So gone), oh...

You make me you make me feel

Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I so gone,

Ooh

Nights I couldn't sleep, uh

You let the sun beat you home

I asked myself over again

What am I doing wrong

To make you stay out all night

And not think to call

What does she have over me?

To make him not think to call home

You make me feel

You make me feel I'm so gone so gone, oh...

You make me you make me feel

Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I so gone,

Ooh

Listen, boy, I'm a rowdy chick

Some times I have to fight cause my mouth too slick

Baby, why you doing me like I ain't worth this s

Make me wanna ride passed your house and sit

Kick down your door and smack your chick

Just to show you Kikyo not having it

So in love with you like a drug habit is

So gone You treat me so unreal

What she do, I do better (Ooh...oh...)

What she do to make you love her (What did she do)

Is it real or forever?

Baby, please can't we stay together (Is it real or Forever)

What she do, I do better (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

What she do to make you love her (Yeah, ooh...)

Is it real or forever? (Is it real?)

Baby, please can't we stay together (Oh)

Whoa and I love to love you, baby (Whoa and I love you to love you, baby)

Whoa and I love to love you, baby, ooh...

Whoa and I love to love you, baby (Whoa and I love you to love you, baby)

Whoa and I love to love you, baby (Just to show you Kikyo not having it), yeah

You make me feel

You make me feel I'm so gone so gone, oh...

You make me you make me feel

Whoa and I love you to love you, baby, I so gone,

ooh

Said that I need you

I don't really need you

Said that I need you, ooh

Kikyo kissed him again and left. Inuyasha stared confused at his first love walking away once again. Inuyasha climbed into a tree to get away from everybody. (Everybody is Miroku, Tatsu, Shippo, and Kirara.)

"Hey Inuyasha!! What was that all about?" Tatsu asked curiously.

Inuyasha looked up suddenly and surprised. He had obviously forgot that they were right there the whole time.

"None of your business!!!" Inuyasha reported from the tree in his stubborn like way.

This made Tatsu mad. She picked up Kagome's backpack and walked over to the tree. She concentrated and then swung the backpack and hit the tree. This shook the tree and knocked Inuyasha out of it landing on his face.

"You wanna try me again?"

"I don't who is more painful, you or Kagome."

"Or Sango," Miroku added. Then he was hit upside the head by the demon slayer herself at that moment.

"I heard that!" Sango growled between her teeth.

"Sango!! When did you get hear?!?!"

"Just now." Kagome answered instead.

"Ah! Kagome!! I-I-I can explain!!"

"Explain what? I'm actually flattered."

The three girls laughed. They knew who was in control. They may do most of the fighting, but they still had the upper hand.

* * *

Wow what an ending!! Interesting, is it not? 

Tatsu: You're going into one of your weird moods again.

IN: So what if I am? Don't you guys forget to vote for a song for Kouga. I was being serious. I will remove this story. Not before Christmas though.

Koga: Hey can you…

IN: No!!

Kouga: But you didn't…

IN: I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!

Koga: Fine! You guys vote so I can be in the story!

IN: You heard the wolf. Vote, vote, VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!

Tatsu: Also we would like LittleBlackAngel to know that her many reviews were appreciated, but A. Don't do that again. That was overwhelming. B. We're sure you would like the Ronin Warriors. C. You can't be second in command when IN takes over the world.

IN: There are a couple of reasons you can't be second in command. A. I already have a 2nd and 3rd in command. B. I don't know you and C. AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT KIKYO I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!!!! But I won't. So later and thanks for the vote.


	11. Chapter 10 Koga's Place

Chapter 10: Kouga's Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, including Koga. Nor do I own the song "My Place" so my props to Nelly, which I have both of his new CD's sweat and suit, and Jaheim. Tatsu is my character and anyone who tries to take her will feel my wrath. I love my long disclaimers.

"Back to where we were before," Tatsu commented while laying on her stomach staring at the grass, "Bored."

"You can say that again," Shippo sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Back to where…" Tatsu was interrupted as she started to repeat herself.

"Just because he said you could doesn't mean you have to," Inuyasha snapped.

He was sitting near Tatsu up against a tree to her right. Tatsu glared then relaxed her face and sighed.

"Who wants to play card games?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her blankly except for Sango. She wasn't there at the moment, for she had gone to get some water from the nearby river.

"Sure I'll play," Shippo said even more cheerfully.

"Why not?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Eh whatever," Tatsu mimicked the shrug.

"Alright, let's play," Kagome cheered.

"Play what?" Sango came back from the river.

Inuyasha stood up at that moment, "card games," he responded.

"Hey I'm up for card games."

At that moment Tatsu didn't hesitate. She quickly sneaked over to Kagome. Before she knew it Tatsu had bumped Kagome into Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her and they looked each other in the eyes and they both turned red.

"Hey!! What was that for?!"

"What? It was a simple accident."

"Damn you!"

"Inuyasha let me handle this."

Kagome chased after Tatsu. Tatsu ran as fast as she could, giggling uncontrollably. The rest were laughing too.

"Grr, WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!"

"Oh nothing," Miroku responded.

"Nothing at all," Sango finished.

Just then Tatsu heard something and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked to where she heard it.

"I've got you now," Kagome yelled. Then she saw Tatsu's expression had changed and she seemed confused, "what are you looking at?"

When Kagome asked that question, what seemed like a tornado came their way. It stopped in front of Kagome and when it did a man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail appeared. He had blue eyes, pointy ears, and a wolf's tail. Kouga had appeared.

"Well hello Kagome. I picked up your scent and decided to drop by to see if mutt-face was doing his job," Koga explained.

"KOUGA!!! What the hell are you doing here?!?!" Inuyasha reported.

"Quiet down mutt-face!"

"Oh hey Koga. Did you meet my friend here?"

Kouga looked at Tatsu curiously. Tatsu stared at Kouga blankly.

"I'm Koga. Who are you?"

Tatsu smiled sweetly. "I am known as Tatsu. Nice to meet you," she said innocently.

"Now you know who she is. Now leave before I chop your damn head off and take those jewel shards of yours!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga laughed.

"Inuyasha!! Where's your hospitality?" Tatsu scolded.

Everyone looked puzzled. Who was she to judge other people's hospitality?

"So Kagome. Are you tired of this mutt yet?"

"Uhh um uh…" Kagome stuttered.

Before Kagome or Inuyasha could respond the area dimmed. When a spotlight was shown on Koga he was wearing some jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He had on a white and light blue hat and some white air force ones on too. (I don't care if they're in or out, not that I would know.) As the music began he started to sing.

I used to pride myself on being the other man

But now it's flipped and I don't want you with no other man

Why can't you understand anything I'm offering

I gave you the world, but you just wanted arguing

From the time I picked you up, until the time I dropped you off again

Even if flipped out on at the mall again

"It's all his fault again" that's what you tellin all ya friends

I ain't pointing fingers ma, i just wanna call again

See how ya day going I know they stressin on ya

I know them times get hard that's why I'm checkin on ya

It's yours truly ma, I got little message for ya

Anything he can do, girl I can do better for ya

Cause

Hook:

When we laugh or we cry it's together

Through the rain and the stormiest weather

We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever

Chorus:

Won't you come on and go with me (oh girl)

Come on over to my place

Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat

and let me ease ya mind girl

We gon do it our way (our way)

I heard your friend tell a friend that told a friend of mine

That you was thinking that we should do it one more time

If this ain't the truth then hopefully it's not a lie

Cause I ain't got no issue with hitting that another time

We never had a problem with gettin it done

Disagreed upon a lot ma, but sex wouldn't one

Now check it I know you get excited when I come around and bite it

Quit frownin up and quit actin like you don't like it

Tatsu:

I like it (I know you like), I like it (You really like it), I really, really like it,

I want it (You really want it), adore it (adore it), so come with me enjoy it

"TATSU!!!" Everyone yelled. Tatsu giggled.

Hook:

When we laugh or we cry it's together

Through the rain and the stormiest weather

We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever

Chorus:

Won't you come on and go with me (oh girl)

Come on over to my place

Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat

and let me ease ya mind girl

We gon do it our way (our way)

Bridge:

Shawty where you been

Feels like a long time, long long time since I seen ya

Yes it has girl, and I know I said some dumb things to you before

But girl you know I didn't mean it

I didn't mean one single word

I never meant one single word

If I could take back every word I would and more fa sho

If I thought that you believe it

Cause you make my life so convenient for me

Hook:

When we laugh or we cry it's together

Through the rain and the stormiest weather

We gon still be as one it's forever, it's forever

Chorus:

Won't you come on and go with me (oh girl)

Come on over to my place

Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat

and let me ease ya mind girl

We gon do it our way (our way)

Kouga sat confused for a couple of seconds.

"I'll check up on you later when things aren't as weird. You know where to find me when you get tired of mutt-face over there."

Miroku held Inuyasha back with his staff to make sure Inuyasha didn't kill Koga. Koga left as fast as he came.

"One of these days," Inuyasha growled.

"There's a lot of jealousy here, isn't there?" Tatsu whispered to Shippo.

"Yup. What was up with you singing with Kouga?" Shippo asked baffled a bit.

Tatsu shrugged. "Don't know. Just in a weird mood I guess."

WHOO!! Chapter 10 is up!! I'm so proud of myself!! I'm almost done though. That makes me kinda sad. I had so much fun writing it I don't want it to end. Just a couple more chapters left unless you guys have any ideas/suggestions. Oh and tell me if Tatsu should sing or not. I've been debating on that. If yes then what? Okay? OKAY? **OKAY!!** The story behind Koga/Kouga's song. Well first I got 1 for "I need love". Then I asked somebody and they said "My Place". Then I got "Let me love you". So I asked someone else and they said "My Place". Then my anti-blood sister reviewed requesting Mario. That screwed everything up so I asked 1 last person who was my last hope. They said the Nelly song. That's why Kouga/Koga sung "My Place". Whew. Sayonara.


	12. Chapter 11 Rain on Kagura

A/N: Okay this is why I never rely on the reviewers. If you answer half of the question then you should answer the other half too. What part of "If yes, then what?" can't you PEOPLE understand. Oh well. I'm gonna do this at the beginning, because a. I feel like it and b. the story is about to end and some of you PEOPLE I may never hear from again. So here you go.

**Ladyhawk89**: I never said I had the longest disclaimers. I just said I love my long disclaimers. I wasn't pissed, it's just I naturally have an attitude. Also I was having fun. Thanx for your help with Koga.

**LittleBlackAngel**: What should Tatsu sing? That was the other part of the question. Also I'm glad you love it and it's way too late for "Happy New Years".

**IrisJean**: Thank you. I'm happy that you think it was hilarious. Yes that is true. I do not know you as a person of few words.

**Kuramagirl44**: I'm not Tatsu. We're too different. You can at least try if you want.

Now on to the story.

Chapter 11: Rain on Kagura

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, including Kagura. If I did, the show would be way different. Shiori and Boonza, or whatever his name was, would be main characters, because they were both awesome. I also do not own the song "Rain On Me", so my props to Ashanti. You will see how I adapt it though. The character of Tatsu, who is not I, is mine though. So anyone who tries to take her will have worse than lawyers to deal with. That's a promise.

Afterwards Kagome and Tatsu were singing some songs that they both new. They were dancing around like idiots, even though in a way they both were. (Hey I can dis my own character.) Shippo was also dancing with them. Inuyasha watched from a near by tree thinking they were all crazy. Miroku also watched them pleased. No one ever knows what he's thinking. No one ever wants to know. Sango watched and laughed. She wanted to join in, but was a little embarrassed about it.

Tatsu saw her longing and decided to take advantage of it. So she walked over to Sango and grabbed on to her arm. Sango tried to resist, but Tatsu wouldn't give up on her easily.

"C'mon Sango. What are you so afraid of? Looking like an idiot. We all look like idiots," Tatsu urged. She spoke a little louder to make sure she was heard over the little orange boom box.

Sango reluctantly gave in and joined the others in dancing. She was glad, for she was having a lot of fun.

"Inuyasha! Shall we join the girls?" Miroku asked suggest fully.

"Feh," Was Inuyasha's only reply.

Miroku shrugged it off and tried to join the girls in their stupid fun. When he did he was pushed away by the giggly bubbly girls.

"No boys allowed, except for Shippo," Kagome yelled out.

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha commented.

Meanwhile in the castle of Naraku, he had ordered Kagura to retrieve another jewel shard from another unworthy demon. Truly a waste of time in her opinion. Knowing that Naraku had her life in his hands she went after it.

It was a warthog demon not even worthy of the effort. So in about five seconds she took the jewel shard from a slain pig. Before returning to Naraku's castle she stopped by a river that just happened to be near our seven friends. She looked at her reflection.

"One day I will be free from Naraku's control. I will no longer have to do his dirty work just because he's too cowardly to get his own hands dirty. I cannot wait until the day I can be independent and have to follow under his commands no more," Kagura spoke to her reflection.

Tatsu happened to see her when she walked over to the river to get some fresh water. She watched her closely.

"Grr, I would kill him myself right now if he didn't have my heart. Damn him. I know cursing him to hell wouldn't make a difference, he would like that too much."

Tatsu was confused. What did she mean by "if he didn't have my heart"? Just then the rest of the gang appeared behind her. That startled her a bit.

"What are you guys doing hear?" Tatsu whispered.

"Kagome sensed a jewel shard over here so we came to get it," Inuyasha answered in a "what else?" tone.

"Hey that's Kagura," Kagome announced. Tatsu hushed her.

When everyone looked over at Kagura her attire had changed. Instead, she was wearing a long, black, silky dress. Her hair was also down. (Can you imagine Kagura with her down?) There was no spotlight this time, because she didn't know anyone was there. The music started and she begun to sing.

Verse 1:

I'm looking in the river at this woman down and out

She's internally dying and knew this was not what life's about

I don't want to be this woman any time around

'Cause I'm waking up screaming

No longer believing

That I'm going to be around

Pre-Hook:

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Over and over I try

And over and over you lie

And over and over I cry

Chorus:

Rain on me

Oh, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Till you just rain on me

Oh, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Verse 2:

See, I don't wanna hug my knees late at night no more

I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinkin' about burnin' down these walls

I don't want to fuel this fire no more, no more, no more

See I made up my mind cause I'm wasting my time

Ain't nothing here to keep me warm

Pre-Hook 2x

Chorus

Bridge:

I'm so tired of the rain in my life

And I'm so tired of the strain

And I ain't gonna lie

'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night

And this here it just don't seem right

Sometimes I just wonder why I almost let my life go by

Sometimes I can't sleep at night

And this here it just don't seem right

Sometimes I just wonder why I almost let my life go by

Chorus

When the song ended she made a fist and hit the water where her reflection was. She growled underneath her breath.

"Damn him," she muttered.

Just then Shippo tripped and fell over with a scream. Kagura heard this and looked over their way.

"Uh oh," Tatsu responded worried.

"You! And who are you," Kagura stood up to face them.

"Now what is the point of learning my name if you're gonna kill me?"

"Good point."

"Your death is not essential to us. So, why would we kill you?"

"Naraku!" everyone exclaimed except for Tatsu and Kirara. Tatsu because she did not know who he was, and Kirara because she does not speak a human language. Kirara did transform though.

Well that's it for now. Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger. I've never wrote a cliffhanger before. I'm really bad at that stuff. Next chapter might be my last chapter. Keyword being might. If I get enough reviews for one more chapter then I'll probably write. You all should know who would be singing unless you want to see somebody else sing. I really don't want to end this fic, but I'm gonna have to one day. Until the next chapter. (Cries)


	13. Chapter 12 Naraku's Rap

Chapter 12: Naraku's Rap

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, including Naraku. This makes me sad that I will soon stop saying this. I can't believe I'm almost finished! This disclaimer will be slightly different. I DO own the song "What Will You Do Now?" that will be performed by Naraku. So I guess I give my props to myself? I also own the character Tatsu. Of course I own such a popular character. Now to the chapter.

"Naraku?" Tatsu asked confused.

"This is Naraku, our sworn enemy," Shippo explained.

"Oh." She still didn't know he was.

"Naraku deceived practically everyone here except for me and Shippo," Kagome further explained.

"Right," Tatsu didn't care anymore.

Naraku laughed and pushed Kagura behind him. "I'm flattered that you remember me."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Let's see how flattered you'll feel when I chop your head off with my Tetsusaiga!" he growled. Inuyasha ran towards Naraku. He swung the Tetsusaiga at him. Naraku easily avoided the swing.

"Um…" Tatsu stood next to Kagura as they just stared.

"So, who are you?" Kagura asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Tatsu." Tatsu held out her hand. Kagura just stared at it. "So, your name is Kagura?"

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Tatsu pointed to Kagome.

Then you could here more laughter from the amused Naraku. Inuyasha couldn't even get one hit.

"Inuyasha, you truly are pathetic."

"Shut up and stand still!"

With one more laugh the area dimmed. Inuyasha stopped, for he could no longer see Naraku. Then behind a spotlight shone on Naraku. He was wearing some jeans and a huge, long-sleeved black T-shirt. He also had on some black Reebok classics. He also had on a black do-rag with a long tail (I think…) with a dark blue hat on top. The music begun and he started to sing.

Chorus: 2x

What will you do now?

What will you do now?

Eating dirt 'cuz your face is in the ground.

How does it feel to be on the bottom?

Feeling like your soul is turning rotten.

Cuz you know you must choose.

And either way you lose.

And I watch you suffer.

What will you do now?

Verse 1:

The sadness of the world

And the human's weak mind

The deception's all around

In everything I find

So don't go blaming your problems on me

Just because you were to blind to see

That I knew already

So I plan my attack while you stay steady

Chorus: 2x

What will you do now?

What will you do now?

Eating dirt 'cuz your face is in the ground.

How does it feel to be on the bottom?

Feeling like your soul is turning rotten.

Cuz you know you must choose.

And either way you lose.

And I watch you suffer.

What will you do now?

Verse 2:

You're so easy to deceive

Always with a trick up my sleeve

Before you think you can leave

I have you drowning in your own grief

So there's something I must ask you

And you have to tell the truth

While you're standing there like a statue

And before I go poof

Chorus:

What will you do now?

What will you do now?

Eating dirt 'cuz your face is in the ground.

How does it feel to be on the bottom?

Feeling like your soul is turning rotten.

Cuz you know you must choose.

And either way you lose.

And I watch you suffer.

What will you do now?

What will you do now, Inuyasha?

How does it feel, Inuyasha?

Choose Inuyasha.

Suffer Inuyasha!

Chorus: 3x

What will you do now?

What will you do now?

Eating dirt 'cuz your face is in the ground.

How does it feel to be on the bottom?

Feeling like your soul is turning rotten.

Cuz you know you must choose.

And either way you lose.

And I watch you suffer.

What will you do now?

When the song ended Naraku chuckled once again. "Well Inuyasha. This has certainly been a pleasurable visit," he walked over to Kagura and smirked at Tatsu. "I hope we'll see each other again," he said to her.

This made Tatsu's heart jump.

"Wait! You get your ass back here Naraku!"

Before Inuyasha could hit him Naraku disappeared in a purple cloud surrounded by his poisonous insects.

"Whoa," was Tatsu's reply.

"Damn it all! Not again!"

"Do you think poor little Tatsu is in danger?" Miroku walked over to her side.

"Get away from me," she growled.

Sango pulled on Miroku's ear. "I don't know, but we should probably get her to safety just in case."

"What do you guys think?" Kagome asked.

"It's clear enough. As much fun as we had today, even though the day was strange. We need to send Tatsu back," Inuyasha answered the question.

Everyone looked down with sad expressions. Tatsu walked over to Inuyasha.

"See, you can be smart when you want to be," Tatsu joked to try to lighten the mood.

"You mind repeating that!"

Tatsu just smiled when everyone giggled.

So this is the second to the last chapter of my fic. It's really sad actually. This chapter is interesting and was interesting to write. I hope everyone comes back for the last chapter of Hip Hoppin' With RandB. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this fic. Review if you would like to see that. Also I want to know how many of my readers think Tatsu is a cool character. So review and tell me what you think of Tatsu. (Cries) I'm so sad. I've never ended a story before and this was so much fun. See ya guys in the last chapter of Hip Hoppin' With RandB: If I Ain't Got You, Tatsu's Farewell.


	14. Chapter 13 If I Ain't Got You, Tatsu's F...

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in an eternity. I was trying to work on this one other fic and I got writer's block. Then I forgot about this fic. And I'm grounded. And my back hurts like hell. I'm just really sorry, okay? So here's the next and final chapter.

Chapter 13: If I Ain't Got You, Tatsu's Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha that includes the characters of Inuyasha. Duh. I also don't own the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. So my many props to Rumiko Takahashi and Alicia Keys. I do own the character Tatsu Tsunaka from my imagination, sort of. I also own the idea for this fic and the fic itself. So ha!

Everyone walked Tatsu to the Bone Eaters Well. It had become too dangerous for her. Even though she was strong and highly skilled, (remember that Tatsu was the captain of the kickboxing team) she had no weapons, no knowledge, no defense, and no chance if she had to protect herself from Naraku. Though it was sad to see her go, for her protection she had to go home.

When they got to the well Tatsu sat down on the edge of the well. She was still smiling brightly, but not playfully like it usually was. Her smile this time was appreciative, but at the same time sympathetic.

"I wish you didn't have to go. We had so much fun," Shippo said sadly as he jumped into Tatsu's arms for a hug.

"Yeah, thanks to you I wasn't the only one who had to deal with this monk," Sango said as she hugged her also.

"Hey! Why do you have to be like that? Well Tatsu, I hope you come see us again," Miroku grabbed Tatsu's hand as he said that.

"Don't touch me," Tatsu growled between her teeth. It was Sango that pulled his ear to pry him off.

"I'll see you in school! Tell our friends that I have the flu," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I tell them that. And don't forget; they'll want the latest news."

"You can make up something. Inuyasha, isn't there anything you'd like to say?"

"After what you did to the monk. . . and that tree. . .and to me. . .and that fight with Sango… my point is that you're really strong. You'd be good on our team."

Tatsu understood the hidden message. "Thanks Inuyasha. But before I go, there's something I need to do."

Tatsu stood up on the well and put Shippo down on the ground. She set her boom box on the ground as well.

One last time, the area dimmed. Then a spotlight shone on Tatsu. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a silver jacket. Now was the moment everyone has been waiting for. The music began and Tatsu started singing.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain  
Promises forever young  
Some people need three-dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
No one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

If I ain't got you with me baby  
See, nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

When the song was over everyone gave Tatsu a round of applause. Tatsu smiled and bowed.

"Wow Tatsu! That was really good!" Shippo jumped up and down in pleasure.

"Yes that was…" Miroku began to speak until Tatsu slapped him.

"Man, I'll miss having you around. Good job!" Sango complimented.

"The performance or the slap?"

"Both."

"Well, thanks to both."

Kirara climbed up into Tatsu's arms. Tatsu hugged her then put her down.

"Well I guess I should be going now. I'll come back and visit one day."

"Bye!" Everyone said as she picked up her boom box and jumped down the well.

Everyone sat there for a moment. They all smiled and went back to Kaede's Village to wait for the day of Tatsu's return.

* * *

Sorry for the horrible ending. I haven't ended that many stories so I really don't have that much experience. I'm so sorry. Please feel free to review. I will be making a sequel so sit tight and keep an eye on me. 

I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers:

**aisu fenikkusu**

**priestess-of-suzaku**

**Ariel **

**inuko101**

**ladyhawk89**

**TZ(InusShadow**

**I love Kouga! **

**LittleBlackAngel**

**Kusohead/Carly/Rose a.k.a. kuramagirl44**

**Plum **

**Kibasgirl24**

**IrisJean**

**Rockinkitty1991**

**goldenheartaly**

**hiamiyumi09**

**Rosa+Yuzuki+Kotoko**

Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story and giving me your opinions. You all have my many props and lots of lollipops from Plue! I luv you guys!

_Fin et Au revoir  
__(End and Farewell)_

(That on person was right. It does feel weird at the end of a fic. Oh well. Now I can worry about other things.)


End file.
